shades_of_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Unforgiven
"Unforgiven" is the first episode in Season 2 of Shades of Blue and the fourteenth episode overall. It premiered on March 5, 2017. Overview Harlee takes drastic measures to cover up the murder of her abusive ex, Miguel. Lieutenant Matt Wozniak makes a deal with FBI Agent Robert Stahl to keep himself and his crew out of jail but soon discovers Stahl has led him into an impossible trap. As the crew deals with the fall out from the failed heist, Tess struggles to keep her painful gunshot wound under wraps. Recap The episode started off with Harlee having a bit of an anxiety attack after killing Miguel and then snapping out of it when she hears Cristina’s ringtone on her phone. By the time she gets to her phone, Cristina hangs up and Harlee scrambles to get rid of Miguel’s body. She wraps him up in her shower curtain and drags it out to the cemetery to bury it. All of a sudden, a car pulls up to help her out. Wozniak made a deal with Stahl, he gave him some information on where the feds can find a whole lot of drugs and money. Stahl doesn’t let Wozniak go right away though, he is still in federal custody but the time Harlee goes to talk to him the next day. Harlee tells him that she can’t keep holding him, he has a job and family that he needs to make think everything is normal for. Harlee gets to the office and has to cover for Wozniak with Tess and Tufo. She goes into Wozniak’s office and sits and cries, she is obviously feeling really guilty for what she did, just then, Wozniak walks in. Tells her that they are going for a ride and she gets in the car. He isn’t talking much to her and when the car stops, he asks her for his kit which has gloves in it and she tells him that whatever he has to handle here, he doesn’t have to alone. He then plays a sound bit from the wire she wore the night she met him on the pier and he is clearly pissed that she lied to him. He calls in to dispatch about an assault in progress and a pursuit of the suspect and then gets out of the car and Harlee follows. He hits a man leaning on a building and then leaves trace blood on the handle of the door. He is walking Harlee through the story as he is doing this. They enter the building which is starting to look like a restaurant because when they walk into the door, they are inside a commercial kitchen. He tells her that they are going to pat down the men inside, one of them, a man named Bianci, is arrested and Wozniak puts him in his car. When Harlee goes to get in the car, he speeds off. He is talking to the man and he tells Wozniak if he hasn’t done time for the crimes he has committed, what makes him think that this frame job will stick. Bianci is a well known mob figure and Wozniak’s boss isn’t too happy about this arrest because of how suspicious the probable cause is. After Wozniak walks away, Harlee is asked if the charges are legit and she says that Bianci won’t walk away from this one. Meanwhile, Stahl has the prostitute he had impersonate Harlee in his room and after seducing her into a pair of handcuffs, he starts asking her about what she told the NYPD and whether she made an official statement. She tells him that she didn’t say anything and she didn’t write a statement. He tells her that he needs her to disappear and puts an envelope of cash and a new identity on the bed. Tells her to go somewhere far and start over. Harlee goes to pay a visit to Stahl and she is pissed that he gave Wozniak that copy of her wire audio and then tells him that he promised to protect her. Meanwhile, Julia Ayers goes to see Wozniak about the Bianci case and asks him for an off the books favor. The favor is for him not to sign off on the charges against Bianci, which means Bianci will walk. After she leaves his office, he clears his desk throwing everything onto the floor. He is clearly pissed about this. Harlee goes to pick up Cristina from the ferry and they are talking about how they said goodbye and how scared Cristina was. Cristina asks her what was wrong and what happened and she tells her that her, Wozniak, Tess and the rest of their crew come across money all the time in their line of work. Cristina asks her if she was stealing it and Harlee tells her that they all were and that she was using the money to pay off Miguel. Taking money from bad people to get a bad person out of their lives. We end tonight’s episode off with Cristina helping Mrs. Wozniak cook dinner and Wozniak walking in and he seems flustered about Harlee not being there yet. Harlee is near the pier and she is sending Cristina text messages from Miguel’s phone to say goodbye and apologize for not saying it in person. Harlee then breaks the phone and throw it into the water. Harlee gets to Wozniak’s house and he asks Harlee if she knows who Stahl’s real target is and she says no. Wozniak tells her that it’s Ayers and she tells him that she didn’t know anything about Ayers being his target. After this conversation, he asks her where the wire was the night on the pier and she tells him after denying the information to him a few times. He then tells her that he killed someone to protect her and she tells him not to spin this on her. Ayers is meeting with Bianci and she tells him that Wozniak isn’t the “taking orders” type and she tells him that if he is innocent, it should be easy for him to get off this. After all, they were able to get him off all the charges he was actually guilty of. Bianci then gets up and shoots one of his men for allowing Wozniak and Harlee near him in the first place. Ayers asks if that was supposed to impress her and then tells him that Wozniak isn’t the person he should be worried about, it’s the man who is sending Wozniak after him! Cast Starring *Jennifer Lopez as Harlee Santos *Ray Liotta as Matt Wozniak *Drea de Matteo as Tess Nazario *Warren Kole as Robert Stahl *Dayo Okeniyi as Michael Loman *Hampton Fluker as Marcus Tufo *Vincent Laresca as Carlos Espada *Sarah Jeffery as Cristina Santos *Gino Anthony Pesi as James Nava Guest Starring *Anna Gunn as Julia Ayres *Margaret Colin as Linda Wozniak *Ritchie Coster as Michael Bianchi *Michael Laurence as Curtis Deville *Olga Merediz as Lorena Zepeda *Leslie Silva as Gail Baker Co-Starring *Kenya Brome as Reporter #3 *Nathan James as FBI Agent #1 *Emma Thorne as Reporter #1 *Vanessa Vander Pluym as Gina Rodriguez *Michael Ryan Segal as Wise Guy *Stephen W. Tenner as FBI Security Guard Trivia *This is the first episode that Gino Anthony Pesi is credited as a series regular, he was previously a guest star in season 1. Multimedia Soundtrack Images Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes